


Цена славы

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-03 00:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Теперь, когда Джон и Шерлок – интернет-явление, неожиданно  возникают посвящённые им сайты фанатов. Что произойдёт, когда они найдут некоторые? И как они будут реагировать на беллетристику поклонников, которые соединяют их вместе?





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Price of Fame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/358760) by [Laurtew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurtew/pseuds/Laurtew). 

Всё это начинается в четверг, когда Джон и Шерлок после ланча заходят в Скотланд-Ярд, чтобы вернуть несколько позаимствованных для дела папок. Направляясь мимо столов офицеров в сторону кабинета Лестрейда, Шерлок оборачивается к идущему позади него Джону.

– Я думаю, что ты был прав относительно колотых ран, – говорит Шерлок. – Чем больше я представляю это в голове, тем больше соглашаюсь с тем, что раны нанесены не ножом.

Джон хмурится, но не потому, что Шерлок признаёт его правоту. На самом деле это происходит гораздо чаще, чем думает большинство людей. Джон хмурится, потому что замечает, что у Шерлока вокруг губ клубничный джем. Он задаётся вопросом, как умудрился этого не заметить во время поездки в кэбе.

– Эй, остановись, – просит Джон, вытаскивая платок. – Посмотри на меня.

Замерев, Шерлок изгибает бровь.

– Начинка пончика, – объясняет Джон, стирая джем. – И сахар. Как ни один из нас этого не заметил? Всё. Чисто.

– Спасибо, – кивнув, благодарит Шерлок.

Услышав приглушённый смех позади них, они поворачиваются и видят наблюдающих за ними Салли и Андерсона.

– Разве это не мило? – спрашивает Андерсон голосом, в котором сквозит сарказм. – Джон – такой хороший бойфренд, проверяет, чтобы ты выглядел презентабельно. Я удивлён, что он всё не слизал.

– Ты всё ещё повторяешь ту избитую шутку? – вздыхает Джон. – Ты так часто её повторяешь, что это уже не смешно.

– Да ладно тебе, – говорит Салли, качая головой. – Я не понимаю, почему вы оба продолжаете это скрывать. Все знают.

– И под всеми ты имеешь в виду вас двоих? – язвит Джон.

– Нет, я имею в виду всех. Вы – по всему Интернету.

– Прости, мы – что? – удивлённо заморгав, переспрашивает Джон. – Ты имеешь в виду мой блог?

– Нет, фан-сайты.

– Что?! – Джон понимает, что спрашивает так громко, что его услышат на двух этажах, но не волнуется из-за этого. – О чём ты говоришь?

– Ты не знаешь? – Салли выглядит по-настоящему удивлённой. – Да ладно, ты должен знать. Вы оба везде.

Вокруг них собирается небольшая толпа, чтобы послушать разговор.

– Они не знают? – Диммок выглядит разочарованным. – Чёрт. Я проиграл то пари с Грегсоном, насчёт ника Джона. Я был уверен, что он – armyfan773.

– Я… ник? О чём, чёрт возьми, вы все говорите? – с раздражением спрашивает Джон.

Салли обходит его, чтобы подойти к своему столу.

– Мы говорим о ваших фан-сайтах. Посмотрите.

Подойдя, Джон встаёт позади неё, едва заметив, что Шерлок следует за ним. На странице в окне её браузера – фотография Джона и Шерлока, стоящих рядом на месте преступления. Шерлок что-то объясняет, а Джон наклоняется, чтобы услышать то, что тот говорит. На странице есть название: _«Этюды о Любви», Шерлок/Джон Фан-сайт_. Когда Салли прокручивает страницу вниз, Джон видит ещё больше фотографий с собой и Шерлоком: идущих рядом, смеющихся вместе, есть даже пара, где кажется, что они держатся за руки, если ты не знаешь как было на самом деле. Есть небольшие комментарии к фотографиям, где говорят такие вещи как, _«Наша любимая пара гуляет»_ или _«Наши мальчики улыбаются друг другу»_. Джон удивлённо моргает, полностью запутанный.

– Что это?

– Это – фан-сайты, – объясняет Салли, и Джон хочет задушить её за то, что сейчас она особенно бесполезна. Под его пристальным взглядом она указывает на экран. – Одна из ваших интернет-поклонниц создала веб-сайт, посвящённый вам двоим как паре. Есть ещё и другие сайты.

– Но мы – не пара, – возражает Джон, качая головой. – А то, что некоторые сумасшедшие люди выставляют фото и говорят о нас как о паре, не делает всё это правдой.

– Если ты думаешь, что это плохо, ты должен увидеть форумы, – говорит Диммок, облокотившись на соседний стол.

– Что? – спрашивает Шерлок, и Джон внезапно вспоминает, что тот стоит рядом с ним, и что всё это касается и его.

– Вот, – говорит Салли, снова печатая.

На этот раз она открывает то, что называется сообществом. Там есть форум, темы для обсуждения и целый раздел, посвященный фанфикам. Джон слегка ужасается. Когда он думает о фанфиках, он представляет ужасные истории с далёкими от канонных персонажами «Звёздного пути», которые ложатся спать вместе, и он не уверен, что хочет знать, как это относится к нему и Шерлоку. На самом деле он произносит это вслух, и Салли смеётся.

– Я признаю, что есть довольно плохие, но на самом деле есть и действительно хорошо написанные. Если ты собираешься почитать хотя бы одну историю, то пусть будет эта. – Она открывает новое окно. – Мне она понравилась. Шерлок был ранен на месте преступления, и ты должен о нём позаботиться. Поскольку Шерлок застрял дома и ему нечем заняться, он концентрируется на тебе и понимает, что любит тебя. Это хорошо написано, и характеры впечатляющие.

– Ты понимаешь, что я здесь, да? – спрашивает Джон, глядя на неё. – Я не характер в чьей-то фантазии, в которой трахаю Шерлока.

– Эй, не прокручивай историю вниз, пока ты её не прочитал, – говорит Диммок. – Она получила много положительных отзывов.

– Она получила что? – Джон чувствует себя так, будто провалился в зазеркалье.

– Когда кто-то публикует историю, люди читают её и добавляют комментарии. Ты знаешь, что это – хорошая история, когда она получает много отзывов.

– Кто публикует эти истории? – интересуется Шерлок, ещё раз привлекая внимание к себе. Джон смотрит на него, пытаясь понять, расстроен ли тот, но Шерлок выглядит просто задумчивым.

– Разные люди, – отвечает Салли.

– Любой человек может выложить историю?

– Ну, ты должен присоединиться к сообществу, но для этого тебе нужны только электронная почта и ник, так что – да, любой может.

– Я вижу, – кивает Шерлок. – А что потом люди комментируют? Как хорошо это написано? Сюжет?

– В значительной степени, – отвечает Салли. – Всем нравится хорошо написанная история с прочной, эмоциональной предпосылкой.

– И вы все читаете эту фигню? – удивляется Джон. – О нас? Несмотря на то, что вы нас знаете?

– Это интересно, – объясняет Салли, пожимая плечами. – И мы думали, что вы уже знали об этом.

– Да, мы действительно не знали, – огрызается Джон.

Шерлок вытаскивает маленький блокнот и ручку.

– Каков URL этого сообщества?

– Шерлок! – Джон смотрит на него, чувствуя себя преданным.

– Мы должны получить представление о том, что о нас говорят, Джон, – рассудительно объясняет Шерлок, записывая адрес.

Джон взмахивает руками и уходит, что-то бормоча себе под нос.

***

Оказывается, что искушению сопротивляться гораздо труднее, чем представлял себе Джон. То, что там, в Интернете, есть о нём истории, не давало Джону покоя, поэтому он находит сообщество с помощью Google. Он говорит себе, что просто собирается почитать форумы, чтобы увидеть то, что о них говорят, но притяжение фанфиков оказывается слишком велико.

Джон начинает с предложенной Салли истории и, кроме того, что немного напуган сценой в спальне, он должен признать, что написанное действительно впечатляет. Это заставляет его почувствовать, как бледны его собственные литературные способности, и он унижен талантом, который видит здесь.

Он переходит к другим фанфикам и с удивлением обнаруживает, что есть истории, которые не описывают его и Шерлока как пару. От нескольких фанфиков – с приключениями и историй дружбы – Джон получает особенное удовольствие; один раз он даже опоздал на работу, потому что не мог оторваться. Он задумывается над вступлением в сообщество, чтобы можно было оставлять комментарии, но чувствует, что будет _неправильно_ критиковать истории, которые вовлекают их с Шерлоком.

В какой-то момент он начинает читать все истории, у которых есть интересное описание, несмотря на рейтинг, хотя старается избегать тех, которые включают в себя бондаж или боль. Есть определённые авторы, которых он сам ищет и которые, кажется, очень хорошо разбираются в их характерах, на него производит впечатление, что авторы могут их выдержать, даже укладывая их в одну кровать. Его восхищают стили некоторых авторов, ему нравится их выбор слов и описательные таланты. Он привыкает к историям, где они – пара, и не возражает против сексуальных сцен, поражаясь своим способностям адаптироваться ко всему.

Менее ожидаемыми историями становятся те, где их с Шерлоком пара сходится ещё и с другими людьми, или кто-то из них с несколькими партнёрами. Он читает такую историю как-то вечером, и в какой-то момент его глаза широко распахиваются.

– Ты, я и _Лестрейд_?!

– Х-м-м? – отзывается Шерлок, отрываясь от ноутбука, в котором что-то печатал.

– Прости. Я просто читал одну из тех историй. Кроме нас с тобой, там есть ещё Лестрейд, и я думаю, что ты можешь предположить, что мы делаем. – Джон хмурится. – Я уверен, что не смогу согнуться таким образом.

– О, я не знаю, Джон, – говорит Шерлок, слегка наклонив голову. – Ты кажешься довольно гибким.

– Ну, спасибо, но я думаю, что вывихнул бы бедро, если бы мы попробовали эту позу.

Джон понимает, что сказал, и он, закатив глаза, с трудом сдерживает смех. Шерлок изгибает бровь, и внезапно они оба смеются. Каждый раз, когда Джон собирается остановиться, он смотрит на Шерлока, и всё начинается снова. Через несколько минут он находит себя запыхавшимся и с улыбкой смотрящим на соседа по квартире.

– Я понятия не имел, что такое быть интернет-феноменом, – бурчит Джон, вздыхая.

– Опасности славы, Джон. – Оторвавшись от ноутбука, Шерлок смотрит на Джона.

– Ну, да, но я серьёзно не ожидал такого. Почему ты не взволнован? Я думал, что это тебя расстроит.

– Почему я должен волноваться о том, что люди о нас пишут? – Шерлок пожимает плечами. – Почему это так тебя беспокоит?

– Я не знаю. Я предполагаю, что это просто ощущается странно, люди спекулируют на нашей личной жизни. Мы – друзья, мы – пара? На что похожа наша сексуальная жизнь?

– Люди делали это задолго до того, как твой блог завоевал популярность. – Шерлок улыбается. – Я думаю, что ты сказал фразу «Я не его бойфренд» приблизительно шесть раз за первые двадцать четыре часа нашего знакомства.

– Тогда всё было по-другому.

– Почему?

– Это было менее анонимно. Я знал людей, которые думали, что мы трахались.

– И так было лучше?

– Я понимаю, куда ты клонишь, – говорит Джон, хмурясь. Он качает головой. – Я не могу сказать, что моя жизнь – скучна, после того, как встретил тебя. Если я привык к этому, думаю, что привыкну и к этому. Хотя, я не уверен, что это говорит обо мне.

Шерлок просто улыбается Джону и возвращается к чтению.

***

Несколько дней спустя Джон видит, как Шерлок, нахмурившись, смотрит на экран своего ноутбука.

– В чём дело?

– История, – отвечает Шерлок, и выражение его лица становится ещё мрачнее.

– О? – Джон обеспокоен тем, что Шерлок выглядит так расстроенным.

– Бассейн. – Одно лишь слово, но взгляд в глазах Шерлока говорит красноречивее всяких слов.

– Да? – Джон удивлён. – Почему ты так обеспокоен?

– Бомба взорвалась, и ты сбросил меня в воду, чтобы нас спасти. – Шерлок задумчиво смотрит на Джона. – Это сработало бы?

Джон думает об этом.

– Могло бы. Вода, вероятно, защитила бы нас от взрыва, если бы мы оказались в воде раньше, чем до нас добралась бы взрывная волна.

– Таким был бы твой план? – с любопытством спрашивает Шерлок.

– На самом деле я не заглядывал так далеко, – признаётся Джон. – Я застрял на моменте, что на нас было направлено несколько снайперских винтовок.

Глядя на Шерлока, Джон ощущает, как его мягко захлёстывает волной привязанности к человеку, который предполагает, что у него был план. Такое искреннее доверие от Шерлока Холмса повергает в шок.

Выражение лица Шерлока становится ещё угрюмей.

– Что?

– Защищая меня, ты был ранен. – Шерлок выглядит столь обеспокоенным, что Джон чувствует необходимость вмешаться.

– Шерлок, я здесь, – тихо говорит Джон. – И этого в реальности не происходило.

– Но могло. – Очевидно, Шерлок расстроен.

Джон хочет сказать, что этого в реальности не могло произойти, но потом понимает, что, если бы такое случилось, он приложил бы все усилия, чтобы сохранить Шерлоку жизнь, даже ценой своей собственной. Он задаётся вопросом, что всё это означает, но Шерлок протягивает ему руку.

– И этого в реальности не происходило, – повторяет Джон, обхватывая руку Шерлока.

Когда Шерлок ему улыбается, сердце Джона бьётся чуть быстрее, но он отказывается анализировать, почему.

***

Несколько недель спустя Джон начинает видеть истории во сне, и это его немного тревожит. Есть что-то странное в том, что проснувшись, он задыхается, а его сердце колотится из-за приключения, которое придумано чужим воображением. Сначала это – просто связанные с делами истории, в экзотических местах или в невозможно опасных ситуациях, но потом всё расширяется до других жанров, которые не включают смерть.

Джон больше, чем немного, расстраивается, когда сны принимают шокирующий оборот. Он пытается не думать о последствиях, когда ему снится нагнувшийся над диваном Шерлок или его худые руки бродят по горячей коже Джона. Он просыпается возбуждённым, с трудом сдерживая стон, и обещает себе, что не будет больше читать ничего с рейтингом выше R.

***

Всё меняется между Джоном и Шерлоком после Ирен Адлер, и истории тоже меняются. Ему немного страшно, что поклонники так им преданы, что не отстают и от этого. Любимые истории Джона – те, где Шерлок предпочитает Джона Ирен, но он не может сказать себе, почему.

После того, как Шерлок признаётся, что знает, что Ирен мертва, Джон размещает в своём блоге сообщение об этом, что приводит к потоку историй, где он утешает Шерлока. Джон, не уверен, как себя из-за этого чувствует. Есть одна история, которая становится его любимой. Там Джон и Шерлок собираются поехать в Пакистан, чтобы спасти Ирен. Впоследствии она даёт информацию Шерлоку о Мориарти, Шерлок её отпускает и обращает всё своё внимание на Джона. Всё заканчивается очень горячей сценой, и Джон находит, что может с этим жить. Джон чувствует себя немного виноватым, когда читает эту историю в третий раз. Но он захвачен врасплох тем, что две ночи подряд просыпается в темноте возбуждённым и в отчаянии, с именем Шерлока на губах.

Он не может отрицать, что его чувства к Шерлоку меняются, и Джон может только гадать, как, чёрт возьми, он здесь оказался.


	2. Глава 2

– Эй, ты читал последнюю историю SJComposer76? – интересуется Салли, приближаясь, чтобы встать рядом с Джоном, наблюдающим за тем, как Шерлок исследует тело.

– Прости? – спрашивает Джон, изгибая бровь.

– Не притворяйся глупым. У тебя это не очень хорошо получается.

Джон не знает, комплимент ли это, и не может не улыбнуться. Салли качает головой.

– Ты читаешь истории на том сайте. Я знаю, что ты это делаешь.

– А если даже и делаю?

– Я не смеюсь над тобой, Джон. Я действительно хочу узнать твоё мнение.

Джон смеётся над нелепостью этого разговора.

– Ты хочешь узнать, что я думаю об истории, в которой трахаю своего соседа по квартире?

– Я хотела узнать твоё мнение об одной истории. Это – новый автор, он пишет в течение нескольких месяцев. Но мне нравится его стиль.

– Что это за история? – спрашивает Диммок, подойдя к ним.

– Новая, от SJComposer76.

– Та, где Джон спасает Шерлока от падения с обрыва?

– Да, – говорит Салли. – Но Шерлок ударяется головой, и в то время как у него всё плывёт перед глазами, он говорит Джону, что любит его.

– Ты знаешь, история на самом деле довольно хороша. Я добавил автора в свой список «Избранного».

– Это – тот же автор, который написал историю, где меня подстрелили, когда я защищал Шерлока, и он, думая, что я умираю, говорит мне, что ко мне чувствует? – спрашивает Джон, хмурясь.

– Да, – кивает Салли. – А ещё он написал историю, в которой вы с Шерлоком едете в Пакистан, чтобы спасти Ту женщину.

– Да. Мне она понравилась.

Джон слышит от Шерлока тихое фырканье и внезапно понимает, насколько безумен этот разговор. Он качает головой, задаваясь вопросом, когда в его жизни стало так много вымышленного и фантастического секса с Шерлоком. Он встаёт на колени напротив Шерлока, оставляя Салли и Диммока обсуждать другие истории.

– Прости за это, – тихо извиняется Джон.

– За что? – Шерлок смотрит на Джона, изогнув бровь.

– За обсуждение. Я не хотел тебя смущать.

– Что заставляет тебя думать, что ты это сделал?

– Ничего, – говорит Джон, пытаясь понять реакцию Шерлока. – Но должно быть странно для тебя слышать, как люди небрежно обсуждают... нас в романтичном контексте.

– Джон, ты знаешь, что я читал истории на том сайте. Я даже прочитал несколько вслух.

– Да, но те истории были с дружескими приключениями. И это отличается от того, что я стоял там и болтал об этом с другими людьми.

Шерлок улыбается Джону.

– Я ценю, что ты пытаешься защитить мои чувства, Джон, но ты не должен волноваться. Я надеюсь, что ты не смеёшься надо мной или не пытаешься унизить. И я напоминаю тебе, что ты тоже участвуешь в этих историях. Если кто-то и должен быть подавлен, то я думал, что это будешь ты.

– Почему ты это говоришь? – спрашивает Джон, хмурясь.

– Ты тратишь половину своего времени, повторяя, что ты – не гей, а во всех этих историях мы с тобой – пара. Я не того пола, который ты предпочитаешь, но Джон, если бы ты выбрал сексуального партнёра мужского пола, я не могу представить сценарий, где это был бы я. У тебя в жизни вкус гораздо лучше.

– Не делай этого, – просит Джон, качая головой. – Не унижай себя. Ты не мог бы быть предпочтительным вариантом для любого бойфренда, но тому, кто будет рядом с тобой, очень повезёт.

– Даже тебе? – удивляется Шерлок, дразняще улыбаясь.

– Мы смогли бы договориться об этом, – серьёзно говорит Джон. – В конце концов, это ты воруешь мои вещи и выпиваешь всё молоко.

Шерлок смотрит на Джона в течение минуты, а потом они оба вспыхивают и беспомощно смеются, полностью игнорируя странные взгляды полицейских.

Позже той ночью Джон пытается не думать об этом разговоре. _Реальность_ явно отличается от историй, и он знает, что пересекает огромную линию, придавая романтичный подтекст встречам с Шерлоком. Но он говорит себе, что ничего не может с этим поделать, а потом засыпает, вновь переживая звук смеха Шерлока.

***

Джон закрывает крышку своего ноутбука и качает головой. Встав, он начинает мерить шагами гостиную и при этом глубоко дышит, чтобы успокоиться. Это, должно быть, самый нелепый момент в жизни Джона. Ведь на самом деле он сердится из-за рассказа.

Странным кажется не тот факт, что он вне себя из-за фанфика, заставившего его почувствовать себя глупо, а скорее из-за причины своей злости. Это – не сюжет, и это – даже не необходимая сексуальная сцена. Это – бормочет Джон себе под нос – из-за того, кто вовлечён в сексуальную сцену. Эта история пары, состоящей из Шерлока и Лестрейда. Когда Джон начал читать, он ничего об этом не думал, но стоило добраться до первой сцены с поцелуем, как всё изменилось.

Увидев описание языка Лестрейда во рту Шерлока, он чувствует злость и ревность и с трудом подавляет желание позвонить инспектору и сказать ему, чтобы тот держался подальше от детектива. Джон посмеялся бы над самим собой, если бы не ощущал себя жалким.

Он понятия не имеет, когда его чувства к Шерлоку изменились, но не может отрицать того, что они есть. Он притворился бы, что не знает, почему, но это – полная ложь. Так или иначе, читая, как их видят другие люди, Джон в состоянии прояснить для себя, как _он_ сам видит Шерлока. Это казалось уже настолько естественным, читая что-то, что казалось Джону неправильным, не думать «Шерлок никогда так не скажет. Он слишком контролирует себя» или «Шерлок слишком великолепен, чтобы совершить такую ошибку». Скорее он думал о том, как Шерлок говорит и что тот делает на местах преступлений с его неудачными выводами. Ложные представления людей позволяют Джону более ясно сосредоточиться на том, что он знает и любит в этом человеке. Из друга, коллеги и безумного соседа по квартире Шерлок превратился в удивительного, великолепного, забавного, очаровательного, привлекательного, чертовски сексуального мужчину, и Джону приходиться признать, что по пути он отдал ему своё сердце.

Не то, чтобы это имеет значение, потому что Шерлок – всё ещё Шерлок, и единственный шанс, что он заметит, что Джон – больше, чем замена черепу, в том, если он окажется жертвой на месте преступления. Но Джон привык желать того, чего у него никогда не будет, и в этот раз всё так же. До тех пор, пока в его жизни есть Шерлок, Джон счастлив, хотя он напоминает себе проверять пейринг всех историй, прежде чем начать их читать.

Он просто надеется, что сможет удержаться от свирепого взгляда, когда увидит в следующий раз Лестрейда.

***

– У тебя уже есть ник? – спрашивает Салли, отрываясь от планшета.

– В сообществе? – уточняет Джон. Встав на колени рядом с телом женщины в глухом переулке, он исследует ушибы на её руках. Джон задаётся вопросом, что это говорит о нём, раз он точно знает, о чём говорит Салли. – Зачем он мне?

– Ты не хотел бы добавлять комментарии? Или, может быть, выложить свои собственные истории?

– Ты не думаешь, что было бы странно комментировать истории о себе? И что бы я сказал? «Я никогда не стал бы трахать Шерлока таким образом. Мы предпочитаем, когда он позади меня». Это был сарказм, если что, – говорит Джон, когда Салли изгибает бровь. – Мы ничего не предпочитаем, потому что не спим вместе.

– Было бы странно, если бы люди знали, что это – ты, но как они об этом узнают? Ты просто получаешь ник, который не имеет никакого к тебе отношения.

– Но я знаю, что это – я. – Джон качает головой, пытаясь выразить свои чувства словами. – Я уже привык читать эти истории, и честно, они на самом деле меня не беспокоят. Довольно здорово быть персонажем, чтобы пережить эти приключения. Это похоже на наличие своего собственного сборника рассказов. Но если я начну их комментировать... не знаю, возможно, это сделает их более...

– Реальными? – подсказывает Салли.

– Я сказал бы личными, но да, это тоже. А затем я должен задуматься над тем, что говорю о своей жизни и Шерлоке.

– Что ты говоришь о Шерлоке? – спрашивает Салли, снова изгибая бровь.

Джон не глотает наживку. Он качает головой и смеётся.

– То, что у моего сумасшедшего соседа по квартире случится истерика, если у меня не будут готовы свои наблюдения к тому моменту, когда он окажется здесь.

– О, я не сказал бы истерика, – низкий голос растягивает слова. – Со мной не случалось полноценной истерики с тех пор, как я стрелял в стену.

– Ты не могла сказать мне, что он уже здесь? – ворчит Джон, закатывая глаза.

Шерлок становится на колени рядом с Джоном.

– У тебя есть причина смерти для меня, или я должен ещё раз прогуляться вниз по улице? – Тон Шерлока саркастичен, но Джон видит веселье в его глазах.

– Если ты не будешь ко мне добрее, я заставлю тебя ждать отчёта Андерсона, – отвечает Джон, борясь с улыбкой.

– Ты не посмеешь! Я не буду отвечать за свои действия, если ты так сделаешь, – усмехается Шерлок. – Серьёзно, Джон, как умерла эта женщина?

Джон улыбается. Он думает, что должен быть удивлён, как естественно всё это чувствуется, какое семейное у них взаимодействие, учитывая, что это – место преступления и есть мёртвая женщина. Но их отношения никогда не были нормальными, а дружеское подшучивание рядом с трупами для них типично.

Джон поднимает голову и видит, что Шерлок ему улыбается, и он поражён тем, как удивительно Шерлок выглядит, каким расслабленным и счастливым. Его волосы разлохмачены ветром, глаза блестят, и если у Джона были какие-то сомнения в том, что он отдал своё сердце безумному соседу по квартире, они развеялись прямо в эту секунду. Джон, вероятно, смотрит слишком долго, потому что бровь Шерлока изгибается, и он наклоняет голову.

– Да, – говорит Джон, чувствуя, как от румянца горят щеки. Он смотрит на тело. – Она мертва приблизительно семь часов, и она была задушена.

Джон продолжает, и Шерлок в одобрении кивает, следует за всеми его наблюдениями, и он пытается этому не так явно радоваться.

***

После приключения в Баскервиле между ними возникла некоторая напряжённость. Джон хочет переложить всю вину на Шерлока, но если быть с собой честным, он знает, что это не правда. Да, Шерлок действительно думал, что накачал Джона наркотиками, и он оставил его в одиночестве, испуганного, только для того, чтобы доказать свою теорию, но Джон тоже оставил Шерлока в одиночестве и испуганного. И для того, чтобы это понять, ему понадобились большие и очень глупые фанфики.

Спустя приблизительно неделю после его сообщения в блоге о хаунде, Джон скользит по описаниям фанфиков в сообществе, пока не натыкается на название _«Я думал, что ты был моим другом»_. В описании говорится, что это – мысли Шерлока о доказательствах, которые у них были в пабе, и Джон находит, что заинтригован.

Читая, он хмурится, удивляясь, как близко подобрался к правде писатель. Всё начинается до того, как Джон садится у камина, чтобы поговорить с Шерлоком, который волнуется и сомневается в себе. Когда Джон садится рядом, Шерлок признаётся, что видел хаунда и был напуган, и Джон, не зная, как с этим справиться, пытается успокоить его логикой. Но, так же, как в реальном инциденте, логика не срабатывает, и Шерлок ещё больше расстраивается, а потом набрасывается на него. Джон расстроен и говорит сердитые слова, а потом уходит, оставляя Шерлока разбираться со своим эмоциональным сбоем в одиночку.

В реальности всё было по-другому, но автор подошёл достаточно близко, чтобы заставить Джона почувствовать себя виноватым. Он оставил Шерлока, когда был нужен ему больше всего? Джон смотрит через комнату, чтобы увидеть, что Шерлок сидит на диване и печатает в своём ноутбуке. Он не может помешать себе спросить.

– Шерлок?

– Х-м-м? – Шерлок поднимает голову, на его лице насмешливое выражение. Через секунду взгляд становится заинтересованным, и он хмурится. – Джон, что случилось?

– Ничего... просто... – Джон замолкает, не зная, как продолжить.

– История? – спрашивает Шерлок.

– Как ты...

– Ты сидишь перед компьютером, но ты не печатаешь, значит, ты не обновляешь свой блог и не посылаешь электронное письмо. Ты предпочитаешь узнавать новости из газет и по телевизору, значит, ты не читаешь новостные сайты. Для того, чтобы сидеть и долго читать, ты должен быть на сайте фанфиков.

Джон кивает, не зная, как на это ответить. Шерлок, глядя на него, наклоняет голову.

– Какая история так тебя расстроила, Джон?

– Это... о нашей ссоре в Дартмуре.

– Ах... Это было до странности точно. Я действительно задаюсь вопросом, как эти писатели знают так много о наших жизнях. Не вся эта информация была в твоём блоге, как ты знаешь.

– Таким образом, это было правдой?

– Которая часть?

– О том, как ты себя чувствовал?

– О, это. Немного, но на самом деле это было не только из-за дела.

– Я знаю, но... – Джон смотрит на Шерлока, пытаясь понять то, что чувствует его друг. – Я причинил тебе боль той ночью? Когда бросил тебя?

– Сначала я причинил тебе боль, Джон, – тихо говорит Шерлок. Джон замечает, что тот не отвечает на вопрос.

– Я не... Я просто...

– Я знаю, Джон. Я не должен был говорить, что ты не был моим другом.

– Но это – то, как ты чувствовал себя тогда, не так ли? – спрашивает Джон, внезапно понимая. – Ты ожидал, что я узнаю, что был неправ и помогу тебе, а я оставил тебя.

– Я был иррационален и набросился на тебя... я был несправедлив.

– Но я тоже был несправедлив, не так ли? Ты был напуган и смущён, и я подумал, что тебе требовалась перезагрузка мозга, поэтому отправил тебя спать.

– Ты пытался меня успокоить, Джон. Ты знаешь, что я работаю логикой, и ты пытался подтвердить мою логику для меня самого. Я был просто слишком взволнован, чтобы понять это.

– Я должен был это понять. Но я так привык к твоей бесстрастности, что, когда увидел тебя ведомым эмоциями, пришёл в замешательство.

– Я знаю, Джон. Я тебя не виню.

– Но тебя ранило, когда я ушёл, не так ли?

– Немного. Но я тебя понимаю, Джон.

– Прости, – тихо извиняется Джон. – Мне было больно, когда ты сказал, что я не был твоим другом, после всего, через что мы прошли. Но я должен был понять, что ты сказал это, потому что это – то, как ты себя чувствовал в тот момент, а не потому, что ты пытался меня обидеть.

– Тебе не за что извиняться, Джон, – говорит Шерлок с очень серьёзным выражением на лице. – Но я ценю, что ты за меня волнуешься.

– Конечно, я волнуюсь, – вспыхивает Джон. – Вероятно, даже больше, чем ты хотел бы.

Джон паникует в течение секунды, думая, что он, возможно, показал больше, чем хотел. Но Шерлок просто улыбается.

– Ты мог бы быть удивлён, Джон. Я очень ценю твою дружбу.

– Ну, хорошо, потому что я не планирую никуда уходить. – Он смотрит на свой ноутбук. – Меня тревожит, что мне пришлось прочитать историю, чтобы понять то, что произошло.

– И меня приводит в замешательство то, что фанфики заняли такое видное положение в наших жизнях. Хотя, думаю, что я более обеспокоен тем, что эти «фанаты» знают о нас так много. Если бы я не знал лучше, я подумал бы, что они взломали систему безопасности Майкрофта.

– Я предполагаю, что это лучше, чем думать, что это Майкрофт пишет некоторые из этих историй.

– Ты должен был это сказать, Джон, не так ли? – кривится Шерлок. – Ты знаешь, что я буду думать, читая фанфики в следующий раз?

– Имей это в виду, если когда-нибудь будешь читать пейринг Майкрофт/Лестрейд, – говорит Джон, борясь с улыбкой.

– Это неправильно на таком количестве уровней, – говорит Шерлок, качая головой. – Я не могу даже думать о Майкрофте... нет. И ты ужасен из-за того, что поместил эту мысль в мою голову. Я надеюсь, что смогу удалить её, прежде чем буду говорить с Лестрейдом.

Джон смеётся, когда Шерлок возвращается к своему ноутбуку. Он определённо чувствует себя лучше из-за того, что они всё это обсудили, и борется с желанием зарегистрироваться на сайте и оставить «спасибо».


	3. Глава 3

За следующие несколько месяцев между Джоном и Шерлоком всё утрясается, и на Бейкер-стрит воцаряется покой. Они работают над делами, преследуют преступников и спорят, чья очередь покупать молоко. Джон чувствует, что его жизнь прекрасна. Теперь он может свободно признаться себе, что его чувства к Шерлоку больше, чем дружеские, но он хорошо знает, что они никогда уже не станут такими, как раньше, пока они с Шерлоком так замечательно ладят.

Джон обновляет свой блог и следит за последними новостями в сообществе. Жизнь течёт как обычно до одного весеннего дня. Джон приходит домой из хирургии и находит квартиру пустой. Нахмурившись, он посылает смс.

_«Где ты? – Д»_

_«Дело – Ш»_

_«Тебе нужна моя помощь? – Д»_

_«Нет. Почти раскрыл. Буду дома через несколько часов – Ш»_

Джон кивает, даже зная, что его никто не видит. Он заваривает чай и садится за стол, чтобы проверить свою электронную почту и обновить блог. Он собирает воедино информацию о последнем раскрытом деле металлурга и охранника, который помогал ему провозить контрабандой драгоценные сплавы за границу. Из всего этого должен получится интересный рассказ. Он только что напечатал название _«Приключения на медных пляжах»_, когда понимает, что не хватает некоторых фактов. Джон хмурится. Он должен найти информацию на ноутбуке Шерлока.

Он чувствует, что это может быть нарушением, войти в комнату и поискать, но Шерлок копается в его компьютере, никогда не спрашивая разрешения. А это поможет ему с рассказом. Он будет быстр, и скажет об этом Шерлоку, когда тот вернётся домой. Чувствуя себя лучше из-за такого решения, он идёт в комнату Шерлока. Ноутбук Шерлока лежит на тумбочке. Он не защищал его паролем, заявив, что никто и никогда не полезет в него, хотя Джон уверен, что это происходит потому, что тот слишком ленив, чтобы из-за этого беспокоиться. Джон попытался объяснить Шерлоку меры защиты личной жизни, но прямо сейчас радуется, что тот его проигнорировал.

Джон щёлкает крышкой и экран оживает. Там открыт текстовый документ, но Джон его сворачивает, чтобы найти папки с досье. Когда он их находит, разум наконец-то его догоняет, и он моргает. Джон хмурится, когда обдумывает то, что прочитал и где он это прочитал. Просто фрагмент фразы. _«Шерлок провёл языком вдоль ключицы Джона и...»_. Какого чёрта, откуда это тут взялось?

Джон нажимает кнопку «Назад», чтобы посмотреть список из папок, но этих слов нет нигде. Джон хмурится и смотрит на текстовый документ. Он медлит минуту, а затем его открывает. Его глаза становятся огромными, когда он понимает, что читает.

_«Шерлок притягивает Джона поближе и глубоко его целует. Ему недостаточно мягких губ Джона и удивительных тихих стонов, которые тот издаёт. Шерлок разрывает поцелуй и смотрит Джону в глаза._

_– Я очень тебя люблю. Ты понятия не имеешь, как долго я хотел тебе это сказать._

_– Почему же не сказал? – спрашивает Джон, гладя Шерлока по лицу._

_– И рискнуть тебя потерять? Никто никогда не любил меня, Джон, и я предпочёл бы тебя в качестве друга, вместо того, чтобы тебя не было рядом._

_– Я никогда не оставил бы тебя, Шерлок._

_– Почему нет? Все остальные оставляли. Я... я не тот человек, в которого влюбляются. Когда они видят, какой я на самом деле, все уходят._

_– Я никуда не уйду, – говорит Джон, обнимая Шерлока. – Я люблю тебя, так что ты мог бы уже привыкнуть к этому. _

_– Что угодно для тебя, Джон, – шепчет Шерлок, наклоняясь для ещё одного поцелуя»._

Джон стоит там, не зная, что делать. Это похоже на то, что выложено на фан-сайте. Джон мог бы даже выкинуть это из головы, как что-то, что Шерлок там читал, за исключением того, что данная история ещё не закончена. Это может означать только одну вещь, и Джон просто не может не подумать об этом.

Он идет в меню «Пуск», находит недавно открывавшиеся документы и щёлкает правой кнопкой мыши по чему-то под названием «Улыбка Джона», чтобы компьютер показал местоположение файла. То, что он находит, является папкой под названием «Истории». Глаза Джона становятся ещё шире, когда он видит, у какого количества файлов есть имена, которые включают «Джона и Шерлока». Глубоко вздохнув, он открывает один из них.

Наверху есть заголовок, включающий в себя название истории, рейтинг, пейринг и автора. Он видит, что читает что-то с названием _«Я смотрю только на тебя»_, с рейтингом NC-17, с пейрингом Шерлок/Джон, написанный SJComposer76. Джон только слегка удивлён, когда видит имя автора; он на самом деле удивлён, что не узнал об всём этом раньше. Глубоко вздохнув, Джон начинает читать рассказ.

Сделав это, Джон просматривает большинство историй в папке. Некоторые из них он узнаёт, включая Пакистанскую историю. У всех один и тот же автор и очень похожие темы. В каждом Шерлок испытывает чувства любви и тоски по Джону. В конце концов Шерлок выдаёт себя, Джон догадывается об этом и объясняется в любви к нему. Они оказываются в постели и живут счастливо с тех пор; или, по крайней мере, Джон предполагает, что они так живут, поскольку истории обычно оставляют это за кадром.

Он открывает ещё одну историю под названием _«Для тебя я переверну небо и землю»_, когда слышит, как хлопает входная дверь.

– Джон?

Первый импульс Джона состоит в том, чтобы закрыть компьютер и уйти, но это не решит проблему, поэтому он, набравшись храбрости, кричит:

– Я нахожусь в твоей комнате!

– Что ты там делаешь? – удивляется Шерлок, на ходу снимая пальто.

Заглянув в комнату, он видит, что Джон стоит перед компьютером. Увидев открытый документ, Шерлок замирает. Его глаза широко распахнуты. Он с трудом сглатывает и смотрит на Джона; его взгляд мечется по его лицу. Джон делает выражение своего лица максимально пустым.

– Есть ли что-то, что ты хочешь мне сказать? – тихо спрашивает Джон.

– Я... Джон... Я... – Шерлок смотрит на него беспомощно, с отчаянным выражением на лице.

– Ты пишешь истории. О нас? Трахающихся?

– Джон... Я...

– И ты выкладываешь их на том фан-сайте?

– Да, но...

Джон чувствует внезапную вспышку гнева. Он знает, что Шерлок сделает что угодно, чтобы собрать данные, но это? Сочиняет романтичные истории о них двоих только для того, чтобы проверить реакции людей, с которыми никогда не встретится?

– Всё идёт хорошо, не так ли? Ты получил много положительных отзывов? – Джон может услышать осуждение в своём голосе, но его это не волнует. Он любит Шерлока, а это чувствуется как злоупотребление доверием, как издевательство над ним. – Ты сделал много вещей, чтобы смутить меня, Шерлок, но сейчас ты пересёк линию.

– Нет, Джон, это не так. – Шерлок делает шаг к нему и протягивает руку.

– Да? Тогда скажи мне, на что это похоже, Шерлок. Поскольку прямо сейчас это похоже на то, что ты сочиняешь истории о нас и выкладываешь их в Интернете.

– Я... ну... – Шерлок замолкает, смотря на Джона огромными глазами. – Ну, да, то есть... но...

– Боже, Шерлок. Я знал, что ты можешь сделать что угодно ради эксперимента, но это?

– Джон, пожалуйста.

Джон сердится, ему больно и неловко. Он хочет наброситься на Шерлока и причинить ему боль, возможно, для того, чтобы прояснить в процессе собственные эмоции. Как он мог позволить себе влюбиться в кого-то настолько чёрствого?

– Пожалуйста, что? Пожалуйста, не расстраивайся, что ты снова меня использовал? Не расстраивайся, что ты скрыл от меня что-то ещё? Не сердись, что моя дружба так мало для тебя значит, что ты используешь меня в качестве персонажа в рассказе только для того, чтобы изучить реакции людей?

– Джон, я... – Шерлок качает головой, отводя взгляд.

– Ты не мог выбрать Лестрейда и писать о нём? Использовать его, чтобы проверить свои теории?

Шерлок поднимает голову, в его широко распахнутых глазах боль. Стиснув челюсть, он смотрит на Джона.

– Ты думаешь, что я мог бы написать вот это о любом человеке? О том, будто у меня есть чувства к Лестрейду, Диммоку или кому-то ещё? Это не было экспериментом. Это был ты, Джон. Я писал о том, что я... – Шерлок замолкает, на его лице – паника. Он качает головой и выбегает из комнаты.

Его гнев заслонил от него цель. Джон стоит и пытается обработать то, что услышал. Если он не понял его неправильно, Шерлок только что признался, что писал о том, что чувствует. Джон моргает, когда слышит, как хлопает входная дверь, и понимает, что Шерлок, должно быть, ушёл.

Джон хмурится, ощущая, как ноет затылок. Он возвращается к компьютеру и просматривает историю, которую открыл. Дочитав её, он возвращается к некоторым из тех, что уже посмотрел, и только тогда начинает что-то вырисовываться. Сюжеты всех этих историй о Шерлоке, любящем Джона, но есть и другая основная тема, которую он пропустил в первый раз. Почти в каждой истории Шерлок думает, что Джон никогда не сможет его полюбить, что его вообще никто не сможет полюбить. Он – фрик, сумасшедший, некрасивый и одинокий, а затем в его жизни появляется Джон, и Шерлок безнадёжно влюбляется в человека, который видит в нём что-то хорошее.

Джон качает головой, понимая, что _именно так_ себя чувствует Шерлок. Его едкие комментарии и грубое поведение – защита против отказа, который, как знает Шерлок, обязательно будет. Джон уже это знал, просто не знал о степени повреждения. В этих историях Шерлок говорит Джону, что в жизни никто и никогда его не принимал и не заботился о нём до него. Настоящий Джон уверен, что это вызвано тем, что никто и никогда не пытался понять Шерлока, и эта мысль возвращает его к собственной разновидности смирения. Шерлок доверил Джону дружбу и привязанность, и никогда не просил у него больше ничего, даже при том, что он, по-видимому, хотел бы. Он никогда не узнает, чем заслужил такую преданность от такого осторожного человека, но теперь, когда точно понимает, что это означает, Джон ощущает себя избранным и недостойным.

Есть что-то сюрреалистическое в том, что человек, в которого он влюбился, чувствовал то же самое по отношению к нему уже некоторое время. Они действительно должны поговорить об этом. А затем Джон понимает, что сначала нужно найти Шерлока, потому что он позволил ему убежать. Вздохнув, Джон вытаскивает свой телефон.

_«Ты в порядке?»_

Он ждёт несколько очень долгих минут и когда не получает ответа, пробует ещё раз.

_«Прости. Я не должен был кричать на тебя»._

_«Где ты?»_

_«Когда ты вернёшься домой, мы можем говорить?»_

_«Пожалуйста?»_

Теперь Джон начинает волноваться. Сбежав по лестнице, он хватает с крючка куртку. Он понятия не имеет, где начать искать Шерлока, но не может просто сидеть в квартире, в то время как тот думает, что его ненавидят. Он начинает придумывать план, который включает в себя звонок Лестрейду, но резко останавливается, когда чуть не натыкается на Шерлока, стоящего недалеко от двери.

– Слава Богу, – бормочет Джон, с трудом сдержав желание обнять Шерлока. Тот замирает. Джон делает шаг назад. – Где ты был?

– Гулял. Размышлял. – Джон смотрит на Шерлока и хмурится, когда видит, что эмоциональные стены Шерлока вернулись, а его глаза пусты.

– Пойдём, – тихо говорит Джон, касаясь руки Шерлока.

– Я предпочёл бы этого не делать, доктор. Я загляну позже, чтобы забрать кое-что. Тебе хватит трёх дней, чтобы собрать свои вещи?

Джон удивлённо моргает.

– О чём ты говоришь? – Когда Шерлок не отвечает, Джон вздыхает. – Серьёзно, пойдём, мы сможем поговорить.

– Я... не могу. – Челюсти Шерлока сжаты, и он смотрит куда-то за левое плечо Джона.

– Не можешь?

– Я не хочу слушать, как ты говоришь мне, что мы больше не сможем жить вместе, – шипит Шерлок. – И я не смогу смотреть, как ты упаковываешь свои вещи и съезжаешь.

– Я не съезжаю, – тихо говорит Джон.

– Ты ожидаешь, что я съеду. – Это не вопрос, и плечи Шерлока напрягаются. – Почему я должен покинуть Бейкер-стрит?

– Ты не съедешь, – вздыхает Джон. – Ни один из нас не съедет, Шерлок. Мы можем, пожалуйста, подняться и обсудить это без зрителей?

Шерлок в замешательстве смотрит на него, и Джону просто хочется его обнять. Когда Шерлок всё ещё не двигается, Джон подходит поближе.

– Ты правда думаешь, что никто не может ответить тебе взаимностью, не так ли? – шепчет Джон. Всё тело Шерлока напрягается, и Джон качает головой. – Знаешь, ты неправ. И я на самом деле не думаю, что улица – подходящее место для того, чтобы обсуждать мои чувства к тебе.

Не оглядываясь, Джон возвращается в 221Б. Он вешает куртку на крючок и устраивается в своём кресле, когда краем глаза видит Шерлока. Тот нерешительно стоит в дверном проёме, выглядя озадаченным и несчастным. Джон указывает на диван, и Шерлок медленно подходит к нему и садится.

– Это не было экспериментом, – шепчет Шерлок.

– Я знаю.

– Я... это помогало мне справиться с моей... – Шерлок взмахивает руками, и Джон кивает. – Мне стало легче. Я мог сказать тебе что-то... предполагалось, что ты никогда об этом не узнаешь.

Шерлок не поднимает голову. Он похож на человека, ожидающего, когда опустится клинок. Джон вздыхает.

– А как насчёт моих чувств?

– Я никогда не хотел причинить тебе боль, Джон, – голос Шерлока такой тихий, что Джону приходится напрячься, чтобы его услышать.

– Я знаю, Шерлок. Я говорил не об этом. Я имел в виду свои чувства к тебе.

– Они были бы классифицированы как смертоносный гнев или глубокое отвращение? – в тоне Шерлока так много самоуничижения, что Джон хмурится.

– Почему ты это делаешь? Почему ты предполагаешь, что люди собираются отрицательно на тебя реагировать?

– Поскольку обычно они так и делают.

– А я? – спрашивает Джон, немного наклонив голову.

– Нет, но я ожидаю, что сегодня всё изменится.

– Почему? Потому что я увидел, что ты чувствуешь ко мне?

– Потому что... – Шерлок замолкает, отводит взгляд и качает головой. – Боже, Джон, как ты можешь даже смотреть на меня, узнав о том, что я вижу во сне?

– Было бы довольно лицемерно с моей стороны осуждать тебя, поскольку я видел во сне то же самое в последнее время.

Шерлок выпрямляется, и Джон видит, как тот сжимает кулаки.

– Мне не нужна твоя жалость, – отрезает Шерлок, с трудом контролируя голос.

– Посмотри на меня, – тихо просит Джон. – Ты можешь прочитать мои намерения, бросив на меня буквально один взгляд. Скажи мне, то, что ты видишь – жалость? Или ты боишься признать, что я мог бы ответить на твои чувства.

– Я... – Шерлок удивлённо моргает, выглядя так, будто у него ушла почва из-под ног. – Как ты мог?

– Как я мог? – спрашивает Джон, улыбаясь. – Я уверен, что влюбился в тебя давным-давно. Я был просто слишком не уверен в себе, чтобы признать это. Но читая фанфики, видя нас с другой точки зрения, понимая, насколько ты удивительный, мне всё стало ясно. Всё, что я хочу, это – ты.

Шерлок наблюдает за Джоном, широко распахнув глаза.

– Джон, я... – Он замолкает, кусая нижнюю губу.

– Ты имел в виду именно то, о чём писал? – допытывается Джон.

Шерлок кивает.

– Да. Джон, я... Ты...

Джон ему улыбается.

– Я знаю. Сочинение историй, должно быть, было похоже для тебя на выпускной клапан.

– Да. Мне нужно было писать о том, что я видел во сне, и говорить о том, что я чувствовал к тебе, не волнуясь о том, что могу тебя потерять. Прости. Я должен был подумать о том, как ты себя почувствовал бы, если бы когда-нибудь всё это прочитал.

– Я признаю, что сначала был немного озадачен, – кивает Джон. – Но это потому, что я не думал, что ты можешь испытывать ко мне такие чувства. Я думал, что это был эксперимент или шутка.

– Я никогда бы так не поступил, Джон.

– И это говорит человек, который думал, что положил отравленный сахар в мой кофе.

– Это другое, – говорит Шерлок, презрительно взмахнув рукой. – То было для науки, а это... я не стал бы причинять тебе боль.

Джон встаёт, садится рядом с Шерлоком на диване и берёт его за руку.

– Итак, что же мы теперь будем делать? – мягко спрашивает Джон.

– С чем?

– Это... с нами.

– Что ты хочешь сделать? – шепчет Шерлок.

Джон улыбается, глядя на Шерлока, который уставился на него со страхом. Джон молча наклоняется вперёд, и его губы встречаются с губами Шерлока в нежном поцелуе. В течение нескольких секунд Шерлок сидит неподвижно, и Джон ощущает, что начинает паниковать, но потом тот расслабляется, и поцелуй становится чем-то удивительным. Джон поднимает руки и зарывается пальцами в завитки Шерлока, когда углубляет поцелуй, и тот стонет. Джон разрывает поцелуй и смотрит на него.

– Всё хорошо?

Шерлок кивает.

– Это было ещё лучше, чем я мог представить. – Шерлок глупо улыбается, и Джон чувствует, как его захлёстывает волной любви к нему.

– Мне кажется, что у тебя есть довольно много идей насчёт того, чем мы можем заняться, – говорит Джон, наклоняясь и целуя Шерлока в нос. – Почему бы нам не пойти в мою комнату, и ты сможешь показать мне некоторые.

– Ты уверен? – спрашивает Шерлок, изучая лицо Джона.

– Да. – Джон протягивает руку и гладит Шерлока по щеке. – Я люблю тебя. Я знаю, что ты не так часто слышал такое в своей жизни, но я собираюсь это изменить, поэтому привыкай.

Джон немного нервничает, говоря эти слова вслух, но они производят на Шерлока впечатляющий эффект. Его глаза огромные и беззащитные, и Джон видит все эмоции на его лице. Шерлок выглядит немного ошеломлённым, но более счастливым, чем он когда-либо его видел, и Джон полон решимости защищать и беречь этого человека. Он наклоняется к Шерлоку и шепчет ему на ухо:

– Я люблю тебя, Шерлок.

Вздрогнув, Шерлок отстраняется, а потом улыбается Джону, уставившись на него в изумлении.

Шерлок наклоняется и снова его целует, и Джон думает, что действительно мог бы к этому привыкнуть. Он улыбается напротив губ Шерлока, и тот, отстранившись, на него смотрит.

– Что? Почему ты так улыбаешься?

– Потому что я счастлив. Я здесь, с тобой, обнимаю и целую тебя. Это – всё, что я хотел, и ты просто дал мне это. Спасибо.

– Это – то, что я тоже хотел, – говорит Шерлок, смущённо улыбаясь. Он берёт Джона за руку. – Ты правда хотел подняться наверх?

Джон смеётся.

– Если это – то, что ты хочешь, тогда да. – Он смотрит на Шерлока, и выражение его лица серьёзное. – Но если ты не готов, если ты хочешь подождать, мне будет достаточно объятий и поцелуев на диване. Мы не будем делать ничего, что ты не хочешь.

– Я ничего не могу обещать, но я хотел бы попытаться подняться наверх. – Шерлок выглядит возбуждённым, но не сомневающимся, поэтому Джон кивает.

– Конечно, всё будет хорошо. Я с человеком, которого люблю, что может быть лучше?

Шерлок фыркает.

– Ты – безнадёжный романтик, Джон, – говорит он, вставая на ноги. Подойдя к двери, он останавливается и поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Джона. – Это – одна из многих вещей, за которые я тебя люблю.

У Джона перехватывает дыхание, и он сжимает губы, поражённый тем, как его переполняют эмоции. Оставим за Шерлоком право его удивлять. Он действительно любит этого человека.

– Джон, – обращается к нему Шерлок, даже не оглядываясь назад. – Есть несколько вещей, о которых я недавно прочитал в сообществе, и мне любопытно их попробовать. Возможно, позже мы сможем прочитать несколько историй вместе и проверить их?

– Почему нет, – смеясь, соглашается Джон.

Ему приходит в голову мысль, что его и так не скучная жизнь стала намного увлекательней, и он не может не улыбнуться, поднимаясь по лестнице за Шерлоком.

***

Три месяца спустя Джон сидит за своим столом и обновляет блог. Они с Шерлоком только что закончили международное дело о контрабанде, и Джон хочет рассказать о нём как можно быстрее.

– Джон? – зовёт Шерлок, и Джон может услышать, что тот спускается по лестнице из их спальни.

– Я – в гостиной.

– Ты мог бы прочитать это для меня? – Шерлок ставит свой ноутбук на стол напротив Джона.

– Ты его закончил? Как быстро.

– Приблизительно десять минут тому назад. Это не так долго, на самом деле. Я назвал её _«221Б»_. Я могу узнать твоё мнение?

– Я никак не могу к этому привыкнуть, – сознаётся Джон, качая головой. – Только наши поклонники написали бы историю, связанную с нашим адресом. Это круто, правда.

Шерлок стоит рядом, глядя на него выжидательно, и Джон смеётся. 

– Прости. Конечно, я это прочитаю.

Он отодвигает свой ноутбук в сторону и тянет Шерлока поближе, чтобы тот тоже видел экран. Он чувствует, что Шерлок волнуется.

_«Шерлок смотрит на Джона, наблюдая, как тот спит, и изучая, как свет из окна рисует узоры на его лице и волосах. Дыхание Джона ровное и тихое, а грудная клетка поднимается и опускается с каждым выдохом. Джон немного меняет во сне позу, и простыня сползает, обнажая его грудь. Шерлок борется с желанием поцеловать его в живот._

_Шерлок всё ещё ощущает вкус Джона на своих губах, чувствует его губы на своей коже, и ему жаль, что он не может определить количество того, что чувствует. Эмоции для него в новинку, они всегда были бременем, слабостью, которую он отказывался себе позволять. Но Джон доказал обратное. Он понимает, что вместо того, чтобы нанести вред Шерлоку, их любовь сплотила их, сделав обоих только сильнее. Шерлоку больше не приходится иметь дело с вещами, которых он боится. У него есть Джон, чтобы поддержать его и встать рядом. И Шерлок – тот, кто обняв Джона, помогает ему бороться с кошмарами, хотя они, кажется, приходят всё реже и реже в эти дни._

_Шерлок любит Джона всем сердцем, и в этой любви он находит прощение и принятие, он даже не предполагал, что такое может случиться. Когда Шерлок сворачивается рядом с Джоном и обнимает его, он знает, что нашёл свою родственную душу и бенедикта*»._

Джон хмурится, глядя на Шерлока.

– Его... что?

– Которая часть? – спрашивает Шерлок, наклоняясь вперёд.

– Его родственная душа и его... кто?

– Это – реальное слово, Джон. Оно означает жениха или мужа.

– Ты понимаешь, что должен будешь объяснить мне это, не так ли? Никто из нас не собирается... – Требуется минута для того, чтобы понять сказанное Шерлоком. – Подожди минуту. Муж? Произошло что-то, о чём я не знаю?

Шерлок улыбается.

– Это – просто история, Джон.

– Чёрта с два. Я знаю, что ты так выражаешь свои эмоции. И это не является жалобой, между прочим, – добавляет Джон, когда Шерлок хмурится. – Это намного лучше, чем стрелять в стену или дуться. Итак, что ты хочешь этим сказать?

Шерлок вздыхает.

– Только то, что говорю. Я люблю тебя, и ты заставил меня увидеть, что это не слабость, признавать это. Ты делаешь меня лучше, чем я есть, ты делаешь меня счастливым, и я хочу быть с тобой всю оставшуюся часть наших жизней.

– Шерлок, ты делаешь мне предложение? – Джон смотрит на него, широко распахнув глаза.

– Конечно, нет, – отмахивается Шерлок. – По крайней мере, ещё нет. Мы вместе в течение трёх месяцев... немного рано, чтобы начать планировать свадьбу. Не так ли?

Шерлок хмурится, и Джон, засмеявшись, тянет его на себя для поцелуя.

– Мы можем подождать со свадьбой, дорогой, но тебе придётся отредактировать эту историю. Как твой официальный бета-читатель, я просто не могу позволить тебе это опубликовать.

– Прекрасно, – фыркает Шерлок. Он поворачивает к себе свой ноутбук и начинает печатать. У него уходит на это меньше минуты, а потом он поворачивает ноутбук экраном к Джону. – Лучше?

_«Шерлок любит Джона всем сердцем, и в этой любви он находит прощение и принятие, он даже не предполагал, что такое может случиться. Когда Шерлок сворачивается рядом с Джоном и обнимает его, он знает, что нашёл свою родственную душу, и им никогда не будет скучно»._

Джон не может не засмеяться. Он чувствует такую любовь к сумасшедшему человеку, с которым разделяет свою жизнь.

– Плохо? – спрашивает Шерлок.

– Нет, чудесно, – улыбается Джон. – От тебя это – лучший комплимент, и я польщён тем, что ты так считаешь.

– Правда? – Шерлок смотрит на него с подозрением.

– Правда.

Шерлок улыбается, и Джону просто хочется снова его поцеловать. Он наклоняет голову и смотрит на Шерлока.

– Я могу написать об этом позже. Почему бы тебе это не опубликовать, и я встречу тебя наверху. Мы можем прочитать несколько историй, и ты можешь показать мне, как не скучно?

Лицо Шерлока вспыхивает, он хватает свой ноутбук и направляется к двери. Но потом останавливается и оглядывается.

– Джон?

– Х-м-м?

– Я правда тебя люблю, ты знаешь.

– Конечно, знаю. Я просто читал, что ты чувствуешь. И я надеюсь, что ты знаешь, что я тоже тебя люблю.

– Я знаю, – кивает Шерлок. – Но я почувствовал бы себя намного лучше, если бы ты поспешил. Я очень не хочу быть вдали от тебя.

– Я в пути, – говорит Джон, смеясь и закрывая свой ноутбук.

Он встает и идёт за Шерлоком, думая, что никогда в своей жизни не был счастливее.

***

* – Бенедикт (англ. benedict) – новобрачный, изменивший своему намерению никогда не жениться. По имени героя комедии Шекспира «Много шума из ничего».


End file.
